Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatuses, systems and methods for processing one or more substrates, and more specifically to apparatuses, systems and methods for performing photolithography processes.
Description of the Related Art
Photolithography is widely used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices and display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Large area substrates are often utilized in the manufacture of LCDs. Conversely, smaller substrates, which are typically circular or at least partially circulate, are used for manufacturing semiconductor devices or, in some cases, much smaller devices than typical LCDs. These devices, be it display devices or semiconductor devices, typically have small features that are precisely formed over the substrates.
Microlithography techniques have been employed to create features for forming features on substrates. According to these techniques, a light-sensitive photoresist is applied to at least one surface of the substrate. Then, a pattern generator exposes selected areas of the light-sensitive photoresist as part of a pattern with light to cause chemical changes to the photoresist in the selective areas to prepare these selective areas for subsequent material removal and/or material addition processes to create the electrical features.
In order to continue to provide devices at the prices demanded by consumers, new apparatuses and approaches are needed to precisely and cost-effectively create patterns on substrates.